The Gwy, Young Dracula series: War Torn
by megsy r
Summary: 8th in series. Gwynn is now 16. will she be the same? borrowed a time travelling coffin. also we find out where Gregg and Sarah are. better summary inside.
1. Wheregreggandsarah Thiscoffins uspicious

The Gwy, Young Dracula series: War Torn.

A/N: This is the next one in The Gwy, Young Dracula series. You thought it was finished didn't you? You thought The Gwy, Young Dracula series: Gwynn's 16th was the last story in this series. Well it wasn't. There's more! Are you pleased about that? I know I've taken a long time to get this up and I'm sorry for that. I took a little break from this series to get my other stories done. So I am sorry for the delay but here we are now. The plot for this story is not my idea. I read someone else's story and had a few ideas from that. I can't remember the story or the author but thank you to them anyway. I'm not gonna tell you what it's about. I'm just gonna say that I had to borrow a time travelling coffin for this story. Ok. Thank you guys for being patient. I hope this will be ok for you. Oh and remember last time on this series Gwynn turned 16 and is now a full vampire, and a scary one at that. Will she be the same? Or will there be drastic changes to her personality? Also we find out where Gregg and Sarah have been all this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the time travelling coffin or the idea of it. I do not own the world war two ideas. I do not own Young Dracula or it's characters. I do not own the German, English or other armies. I do not own anything! I only own my dear Gwynnovere, Sarah and Gregg.

Chapter 1: Where have Gregg and Sarah gone? Hmm this coffin looks suspicious.

AT THE DRACULA RESIDENCE

Gwynn was taking her bags from her car and putting them into her new room. She had officially moved out of her housed and into the Dracula residence. She spent enough time there anyway and it already felt like home so might as well make it official. Plus her and Vlad were engaged now, so there was the wedding coming up soon and there was that to think about. She took the last case from her car and locked it, taking the case up to her room and placing it on the bed with all the others. As she was starting to unpack, her mom, Elynn, and her dad, Roshon, came up behind her. Gwynn was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap dress over black leggings. She also wore dark blue knee-high leather boots. Her hair was down and long and her left side fringe showed. She looked different to how she did before the transformation, but in a way similar as well. Elynn wore a dark red corset and a lighter red hoop skirt. Her hair was in a wavy bun and she wore stockings and red leather boots. Roshon wore a black and white checked suit and had his hair spiked as usual.

Roshon: I do wish you would stay with us, Gwy, sweetie.

Elynn: I don't. I'm glad to see the back of her. She was a rubbish vampire. Still is. Always was. Always will be.

As usual Gwynn just blanked her mom out and turned her attention to her dad.

Gwynn: I belong here now dad. Besides, I spent more time here than I did at home, even when I was living there. And Vlad and me are engaged now. And there's a lot to think about. I need to be here.

Roshon nodded and sighed sadly.

Roshon: I understand. Just make sure you visit.

Gwynn smiled sweetly.

Gwynn: I will dad. And you'll visit me?

Roshon nodded.

Roshon: Of course.

The two smiled and hugged. Gwynn waved as her mum and Dad walked out of the bedroom.

Gwynn: Bye mum. Bye Dad.

Roshon: Bye Sweetheart. We'll miss you.

And with that her parents were gone. Gwynn finished unpacking and lay down in her coffin, looking up at the ceiling. Just then Vlad came in. He smiled brightly as he opened the door, peering around it. Vlad was wearing a black t-shit, a grey hoodie, black skinny jeans and grey trainers.

Vlad: Hello my beautiful wife to be.

Gwynn smiled and giggled lightly, getting out of the coffin and standing up, walking towards him.

Gwynn: Hello my wonderful husband to be.

They both smiled and hugged, enjoying each other's embrace. Vlad pulled back and looked at her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear and looking serious.

Vlad: I love you.

Gwynn smiled sweetly and cupped his cheek with her palm.

Gwynn: I love you too.

Vlad smiled again and the two leaned in closer as they shared a passionate kiss. As they pulled away they both bit their lips. Gwynn looked down, looking worried. Vlad put a finger under her chin lifting her head up to look at him.

Vlad: What's wrong Gwy?

Her eyes flickered down and then back up again.

Gwynn: Vlad am I… changing? Will anything ever feel like it did before?

Vlad sighed and shook his head, smiling sadly.

Vlad: No. I'm afraid not. Everything changes when you turn Gwy. Nothing will go back to how it was. This is how it's gonna be now.

Gwynn nodded.

Vlad: But… to be honest… I'm glad you said that. Because it proves you're still you. It proves the real you, the good you hasn't disappeared. You're just a little different now.

Gwynn brightened up and smiled.

Gwynn: Yeah?

Vlad: Yeah.

Just then Erin walked in. Erin was wearing a light pink wool jumper with a picture of a puppy on it paired with white skinny jeans, pink and white ankle boots and a white scarf.

Erin: Err… Sorry. I'll come back later.

Gwynn: No. Erin. Come in.

Gwynn smiled brightly at her. Then she frowned.

Gwynn: Actually. I need to talk to you. Can we go outside?

Erin: Err… Sure.

Gwynn: Great. Thanks.

Gwynn walked with Erin to the gates outside. Erin looked at Gwynn nervously in anticipation.

Gwynn: Erin. I just wanted to say… I'm sorry.

Erin looked at her shocked. She had not been expecting an apology. She'd been expecting an argument or a threat or something. Especially since Gwynn had been through her transformation and recently at that.

Erin: Huh? What for?

Gwynn: For Vlad and me. I mean I know you love him, and I hate to take that from you… But… I love him too. And I can't imagine life without him. Y'know?

Erin nodded.

Erin: Right. Please. Continue.

Gwynn: But I am truly sorry that I stand in your way. I feel that Vlad's my soul mate. And yours is still out there waiting for you. I'm sorry if you don't feel that way. Maybe you will some day. I'm sorry if you never do. But that's the way I feel. And that's what I think is supposed to happen. Not just because I want Vlad, I mean I do, but because it feels right as well.

Erin nodded. Her eyes flickered down and then flickered up to meet Gwynn's.

Erin: I get it Gwynn. Honestly I do.

Gwynn: So we can be friends.

Erin considered it for a moment before nodding.

Erin: Sure we can be friends.

Gwynn smiled and the two hugged. Gwynn quickly pulled away though, her eyes slightly red.

Gwynn: Sorry. I-

Erin smiled and nodded in understanding.

Erin: It's ok. I understand.

Gwynn smiled sadly.

Gwynn: I can understand why you were a slayer. I hate what I've become. I hate having to feel this way.

Erin: Gwynn… you can't help it. It's not your fault. And you're not like other vampires. You can control your thirst and apart from the bloodlust and the fangs, you're still you. I have seen how difficult it is to maintain control. I've seen Vlad fight it and lose once or twice. It's fantastic just that you're trying.

Gwynn smiled and brightened up.

Gwynn: Aww. Thanks Erin. That's really sweet of you.

Erin smiled brightly back at her.

Erin: No problem.

Gwynn hesitated for a second before speaking.

Gwynn: Can we try that hugging thing again?

Erin hesitated for a second before smiling.

Erin: Sure.

The two hugged and the hug lasted for a while before Gwynn pulled away. Her eyes were a little red, but she appeared to be in control.

Erin: Better this time?

Gwynn nodded.

Gwynn: Better. Hard. But better.

Erin: Good.

Vlad was watching from the window as Erin and Gwynn hugged. He had followed to make sure Gwynn wasn't going to harm Erin and didn't lose control. What he saw and heard really shocked him. Gwynn had been hugging Erin and hadn't lost control. And she had apologized for taking him away from Erin. He saw Gwynn glance at him and realized she'd known he was there the whole time. She didn't say anything though. He quickly backed away and ran into his Dad. His dad looked furious.

Count: Vlad.

The count said calmly.

Vlad: Yes Dad?

Count: Why is that SLAYER STILL HERE?

He demanded. The sentenced started out calm but turned angrier and angrier as it progressed.

Vlad: She's a friend and she's staying.

He said authoritively. The Count seemed to be in one of those moods.

Count: And why do you insist on keeping her here?

He said in a more whiny voice.

Vlad: Because she's my friend.

He repeated, his voice keeping its authoritive tone.

Count: Well I say she goes!

The Count Shouted.

Just then Gwynn and Erin walked in.

Gwynn: Well I say she stays!

Gwynn said in an authoritive tone like Vlad's but with more of a warning to it. The Count walked up to her.

Count: I SAY SHE GOES!

Lighting flashed and thunder cracked, the Count's fangs protruded and his eyes went red.

Gwynn: I SAY SHE STAYS

Again lightning flashed and thunder cracked. Gwynn's fangs protruded and her eyes went pitch black. The lightning that flashed was blue and circled her and a strong wind picked up her hair, swaying it, and made the count stagger back a step. The count gave her evils.

Count: Fine have it your way.

He whined in defeat and stomped away. Gwynn blinked and returned to normal.

Erin: You guys really didn't have to do that for me. I could just go.

Vlad: No. You're not going anywhere. Not if you don't want to.

Gwynn: Ditto that.

She smiled brightly. Erin smiled back at both of them.

Erin: Thanks guys.

Just then Bertrand came in clapping.

Bertrand: That was quite a show Gwynn. Well done. You faced down the prince of darkness and won.

Gwynn shrugged but smiled.

Gwynn: Thanks but it was just a show.

Bertrand: It was a display of power. And an impressive one at that.

Vlad looked at Gwynn.

Vlad: Yes it was pretty impressive Gwy.

She smiled.

Gwynn: Thanks.

Bertrand: I want to train you with Vlad. See what you can do. I mean you'll never be as powerful as him, the chosen one, but with my help you could still be pretty powerful.

Gwynn: Ok sure sounds great.

Vlad: Yeah sounds good.

Bertrand: Perfect. But no distracting each other in class, you two.

Gwynn mock saluted him.

Gwynn: Yes sir!

Vlad chuckled lightly.

Vlad: Ok Bertrand. We won't.

Erin: So you two now have classes together. Sounds cool.

Xxx

THE NEXT DAY

Vlad and Gwynn were with Bertrand in vampire training in the lair. Vlad was wearing a black t-shirt with grey skinny jeans, his grey hoodie, and black trainers. Bertrand was wearing a checked red and black shirt with grey jeans and black dress shoes. Gwynn was wearing a green, knotted strap long top with green camouflage leggings and plain green ankle boots. She had her hair in plaits and her left side fringe was showing.

Bertrand: Ok Gwynn. I trust you can do the basics? Let's test that out first.

Gwynn: Ok.

Bertrand: Hypnosis. You got that down?

Gwynn: Before I even met you guys. I got that down when I lived in Transylvania. The first time I used it was on my werewolf ex-boyfriend Bobby.

Vlad: You dated a werewolf?

Gwynn: Yeah.

Vlad: You don't still have feelings for him do you?

Gwynn: Vlad. Of course I don't. . I love you. Bobby and I are just friends now.

Vlad: Oh ok then.

Bertrand: Why don't you try hypnotising Vlad?

Gwynn: I thought he couldn't be hypnotised because he's the chosen one?

Bertrand: He can't. That's why it'll be interesting to see.

Gwynn shrugged.

Gwynn: Ok.

She looked Vlad in the eyes. Her eyes turned yellow as she spoke.

Gwynn: Hop up and down on one leg.

She knew it was stupid but it was the only thing that came to mind. Vlad got up and started to do as she said but then shook his head and sat down.

Vlad: Whoa.

Bertrand: Wow. You're pretty damn powerful to almost hypnotise the chosen one.

Gwynn smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders.

Gwynn: I guess so…

Bertrand: No guessing. You are. And I can most definitely work with that power. Now, on to fire throwing.

Gwynn outstretched her hand and threw a fireball. It narrowly missed Bertrand's head and hit the bare wall behind him. Bertrand looked at the wall, his eyes slightly wide.

Bertrand: Watch where you're aiming. We're going to have to practice your aim.

Gwynn: But that is where I was aiming. Just above your head.

She tilted her head and gave a mocking smile, blinking her eyelashes, pretending to try to look innocent. Bertrand just shook his head.

Bertrand: Right. Turn the lights off in here.

She clicked her fingers and the candles on the chandelier instantly went out.

Bertrand: Now turn them back on.

She clicked her fingers again and the candles were lit once more.

Bertrand: Run over to the either side of the room and back and then sit down again.

Gwynn did as he said, running over to the either side of the room and back and sitting down in an eight of a second.

Bertrand: Ok. Now, pick up this coffee table.

He pointed to the bare coffee table in front of him. She did as he asked, lifting the coffee table up above her head as far as her arms could stretch. She held it there for a long time before Bertrand finally spoke.

Bertrand: Ok. You can put it down now.

She put the table down and sat back down again.

Bertrand: Right. Now I have something to show you.

He bought a coffin over from the other side of the room. The coffin was Ivory with intricate, detailed numbers and dates on it.

Bertrand: This isn't just any ordinary coffin.

Vlad looked at the coffin, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Vlad: What's with all the dates and numbers?

Bertrand: Ah. Clever. Keen eyes. Why don't you hop in and find out.

Vlad hesitantly got up and hopped into the coffin. Bertrand shut the lid and turned a dial. He opened it again and Vlad was gone. Gwynn stood up in alarm.

Gwynn: Where's he gone? What did you do?

Bertrand: Relax. It's a portal. I just sent him somewhere. Why don't you go get him and then I'll bring you both back? Hmm?

Gwyn looked him in the eyes suspiciously.

Gwynn: Okay…

She hesitantly walked up to the coffin and got into it. Bertrand shut the lid but this time he left the dial alone. He opened the lid and Gwynn was gone too. Ingrid came into the room and smirked evilly. Bertrand smirked evilly as well. She walked up to him and the two high fived.

Ingrid: Nice work on the trickery.

Bertrand: You too on finding this coffin from your guy.

Ingrid shrugged.

Ingrid: It's what I do.

Xxx

MEANWHILE WHERE VLAD AND GWYNN ARE

Vlad and Gwynn found themselves in what appeared to be no mans land in the middle of a war zone. Gwynn walked closer to Vlad.

Gwynn: Where are we?

Vlad: I have no idea but wherever we are, it isn't good.

They both ducked as bullets came at them. They quickly made their way into an empty trench.

Vlad: Bertrand!

Vlad whispered angrily at the sky.

Xxx

Well hope the first chapter is ok for you. Sorry this story has taken so long to get to you. Thank you for reading. Please please please review. I'm begging you please review!

Xxx


	2. Where the hell did that coffin takeusto?

The Gwy, Young Dracula series: War Torn.

A/N: This is the next one in The Gwy, Young Dracula series. You thought it was finished didn't you? You thought The Gwy, Young Dracula series: Gwynn's 16th was the last story in this series. Well it wasn't. There's more! Are you pleased about that? I know I've taken a long time to get this up and I'm sorry for that. I took a little break from this series to get my other stories done. So I am sorry for the delay but here we are now. The plot for this story is not my idea. I read someone else's story and had a few ideas from that. I can't remember the story or the author but thank you to them anyway. I'm not gonna tell you what it's about. I'm just gonna say that I had to borrow a time travelling coffin for this story. Ok. Thank you guys for being patient. I hope this will be ok for you. Oh and remember last time on this series Gwynn turned 16 and is now a full vampire, and a scary one at that. Will she be the same? Or will there be drastic changes to her personality? Also we find out where Gregg and Sarah have been all this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the time travelling coffin or the idea of it. I do not own the world war two ideas. I do not own Young Dracula or it's characters. I do not own the German, English or other armies. I do not own anything! I only own my dear Gwynnovere, Sarah and Gregg.

Chapter 2: Where the hell did that coffin take us to?

Xxx

A short while after they dived into the nearest trench, three men followed. The first one was tall and had broad shoulders. He had a visible six pack under his tight army shirt. He wore baggy army trousers and a hard army style hat. Despite his six pack he wasn't all that handsome, he was bald, had blue eyes and there was a scar next to his right eyebrow. The second man to follow them in was thin and tall with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in the same attire as the first man was, but unlike the first man he was not clean shaven and had stubble. The third man to follow was shorter than the other two but had a six pack much like the first man. He wore the same uniform as the other two and had spiky blonde hair and hazel eyes. The men were all carrying a gun each and all appeared to be English according to their uniforms. The first man pointed his gun at Vlad and Gwynn. They hesitantly put their hands up in surrender.

Man 1: Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you Germans?

Vlad: I'm Vlad.

Gwynn: And I'm Gwynn.

Vlad: We... got lost.

Gwynn: We're not German. We're from Liverpool.

Man 1: Ok then. Well you got lost right into a warzone. Come with us and we'll lead you to safety. Especially you little miss. Right guys?

Man 2: Right.

Man 3: Right.

Man 1: I'm Carl. And those are my colleagues in this operation of ours.

Man 2: George.

Man 3: Jeremy.

Vlad: Nice to meet you all, I suppose...

George: Think yourself lucky you didn't run into Germans. That would've been nasty.

Gwynn: Suppose so.

Jeremy: Did he say you could speak?

Gwynn: You don't owe me. I can do what I like.

Jeremy just narrowed his eyes at her.

Carl: Enough. We'll sleep here tonight and we'll move in the morning. Hopefully the gunfire will have stopped by then. At least long enough for us to get to camp. We'll equip you two with weaponry in the morning. Just then a German soldier dropped into the trench. He pointed his gun at them looking unsure. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes and was tall and slender wearing traditional German army uniform. As Carl was about to raise his gun and shoot, Gwynn motioned for him to stop. He looked at her confused.

Gwynn: (whispers) There are others out there. If they find out we're english, they'll ambush us. Let me handle it. Stay hidden.

The three men stayed hidden as they would be recognised by their uniforms otherwise.

Carl: (whispers) You? What can a girl do.

She narrowed her eyes at him and stepped toward the German.

German 1: Halt. Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind. Warum nicht sind Sie in der Uniform? Nennen Sie Ihre Nationalität, oder ich schieße.

(Halt stay where you are. Why aren't you in uniform? Name you nationality or I'll shoot)

Gwynn: Sir. Bitte. Entspannen Sie sich. Wir sind Zivilisten. Wir sind nicht Teil dieses Krieges. Aber wir sind von der deutschen Nationalität.

(Sir. Please. Relax. We are civilians. We are not part of this war. But we are of German nationality)

The german nodded.

German: Ich sehe. Gut benötigen Sie irgendeine Hilfe aus hier heraus? Wir können Ihnen Transport zur Sicherheit geben. Das Schießen hat fürs Erste gestoppt.

(I can see. Well you need any help from out here? We can help you transport to safety. The shooting has stopped for a while)

Gwynn: Kein danke. Dank für das Angebot aber wir können durch uns selbst handhaben.

(No thank you. Thanks for the offer but we can manage by ourselves.)

With that the German nodded and left with the rest of the army he had with him.

Jeremy: What did you do that for? We could've taken him.

Gwynn: No you couldn't. He had a whole army of people with him.

Jeremy: What do you know? You're a girl.

Vlad: She may be a girl but she's right. He had a lot of back-up.

George: How do you know?

Vlad: You could see it in his face.

Carl raised his gun at Gwynn. She put her hands up.

Carl: Only German's speak German.

Gwynn: I was taught it at school in liverpool. And even if i was German, I just saved your life. So you should be grateful.

He lowered his gun.

Carl: You're right. I'm sorry. German or not, you two are trustworthy. Now lets rest for the night.

They all lied down where they could and went to sleep in the small cramped trench.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Morning

The Gwy, Young Dracula series: War Torn.

A/N: This is the next one in The Gwy, Young Dracula series. You thought it was finished didn't you? You thought The Gwy, Young Dracula series: Gwynn's 16th was the last story in this series. Well it wasn't. There's more! Are you pleased about that? I know I've taken a long time to get this up and I'm sorry for that. I took a little break from this series to get my other stories done. So I am sorry for the delay but here we are now. The plot for this story is not my idea. I read someone else's story and had a few ideas from that. I can't remember the story or the author but thank you to them anyway. I'm not gonna tell you what it's about. I'm just gonna say that I had to borrow a time travelling coffin for this story. Ok. Thank you guys for being patient. I hope this will be ok for you. Oh and remember last time on this series Gwynn turned 16 and is now a full vampire, and a scary one at that. Will she be the same? Or will there be drastic changes to her personality? Also we find out where Gregg and Sarah have been all this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the time travelling coffin or the idea of it. I do not own the world war two ideas. I do not own Young Dracula or it's characters. I do not own the German, English or other armies. I do not own anything! I only own my dear Gwynnovere, Sarah and Gregg.

Chapter 2: Where the hell did that coffin take us to?

Xxx

gwynn is suspected to be German cause she can speak it. they go on a journey to safety.

whats carl, george, and jeremy's operation?

jeremy very sexist and jerk. all three men are quite sexist, george is least sexist.

equip gwynn and vlad with weaponry in the morning.

gwynn and vlad's super hearing was used to spot the german army.

xxx

The Next morning.

They awoke early in the morning in an attempt to avoid the gunfire. Carl reloaded his gun and got it ready just in case. Jeremy and George were still asleep. Gwynn and Vlad were standing by the wall waiting patiently. Carl had been on guard so he had been up already.

Carl: Right! Get up you two lazy bums.

He kicked at Jeremy and George.

Carl: We have to get out early if we hope to get back to base before the shooting starts.

Vlad: Carl? Can I just ask. What is your operation?

Carl: To search for survivors. But there don't seem to be none. 'Cept for you two. Though I can't for the life of me figure out how two civilians walked into a war zone.

Gwynn: Yeah. We're not too sure how that happened either...

Carl kicked at Jeremy and George again.

Carl: Get up!

Jeremy and George stirred and awoke.

George: alright, alright. We're up already.

Carl: Get ready. We got a long journey ahead of us.

The two men nodded and equipped their guns. They then saluted Carl.

Jeremy and George: Yes sir!

Carl: Enough of that. Let's go. And quietly.

Jeremy: You should probably stay behind me, little lady.

Gwynn scoffed.

Gwynn: Fat chance.

Carl got a gun out of the bag. He handed it to Vlad.

George: Now we can go.

Gwynn: What about me?

George: What about you?

Gwynn: Don't I get a gun?

They all burst out laughing at this.

Jeremy: Girls can't use guns.

Gwynn rose and eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at them. She then grabbed Jeremy's gun, hit him with it, knocking him off balance. He lost his grip on the gun and Gwynn now firmly had it. She pointed it at Jeremy, her finger on the trigger.

Gwynn: Wanna bet?

They all looked surprised at this. Jeremy took a hesitant step back.

Jeremy: That's my gun.

Gwynn: then I suggest you get me my own.

Carl: Better do as the lady says, Jer. She ain't bluffing.

Jeremy pointed to the bag.

Jeremy: Help yourself.

Gwynn: Thanks.

She tossed his gun back to him and started rummaging through the bag. She took out two pistols and equipped them. Vlad laughed.

Vlad: Looks like we're ready to go.

The other three men narrowed their eyes and reluctantly followed Gwynn and Vlad out of the trench. They all looked around. The sky was still dark but the stars had all disappeared. It was quiet and still. There didn't appear to be any movement or sound.

Vlad: Where's your base?

Carl: Follow me.

Carl lead the way. They walked miles across no-man's land. Carl saw that it was getting light.

Carl: It's nearly dawn and it's getting lighter. We need to find somewhere to hide for the morning light.

George pointed to what appeared to be a cave in the distance.

George: Over there.

Carl: Looks to be a cave of some sort. Well, looks like we're in for some luxury.

Jeremy: As long as a bear doesn't live there.

Carl: Don't be silly. There are no bears around here.

Vlad: So let's make our way other there.

Gwynn: Good idea.

Gwynn and Vlad smiled sweetly at each other.

Carl: Is she your lady, boy?

Vlad: Yeah. She is.

Carl patted him on the back.

Carl: Whoo! Well done, son. She is fine.

Vlad smiled. Gwynn rolled her eyes and scoffed, blushing and smiling appreciatively at the same time.

Gwynn: I'm right here you know. And I'm not a possession. But... Thanks.

Carl nodded. The five of them started making their way to the cave when a group of about 10 Germans approached them. The three older men all cocked their guns.

Vlad: Don't hurt them.

Jeremy: Why not? I get a kick out of this. You gonna take away my sport?

Gwynn: Yes. They're people too. They don't deserve to die.

George: This is war. It's just the way it is.

Gwynn and Vlad gave each other desperate looks. They were really hoping this wasn't gonna turn into a bloodbath. Vlad went up to Carl and looked him in the eyes, his eyes going gold.

Vlad: You will not harm them.

He was hypnotising them. Gwynn quickly caught on and hypnotised George, her eyes glowing gold as she spoke.

Gwynn: You will not harm them.

Vlad then hypnotised Jeremy, saying the same thing. Gwynn and Vlad took a step back and the three older men nodded and dropped their guns. The leader of the German group came up to them.

Leader: Are you surrendering?

Gwynn: Nein!

Leader: A girl zat speaks some of ze German. How interesting.

Gwynn just rolled her eyes again.

The Germans started shooting. All five of them began running, dodging each bullet that came their way. Gwynn and Vlad discretely used their super speed and appeared behind a couple of German soldiers, disarming them and knocking them out.

Vlad: 4 down. 6 to go.

Gwynn grabbed one soldier and kicked him in the chest, leaving him winded. She then quickly span kicking him in the head and knocking him out. Vlad grabbed a different soldier and flipped him. He then hit him over the head with his gun, knocking the soldier out.

Vlad: How many's that?

Gwynn: Not sure. I just don't want to hurt anybody.

Jeremy: Oh come on. This is sport!

Gwynn narrowed her eyes at him. Jeremy took one solider and they began to fight one on one. This was the same for George and Carl. Eventually George, Carl and Jeremy had managed to knock their opponents out. That just left the leader. The leader shot at Jeremy. Gwynn stood in front of him and took the bullet in the stomach. She sank to her knees even know it didn't hurt, she had to pretend it did so they thought she was human. But surely when the would healed, her secret would be out?

xxx

So thats the end of that chapter. Will they find out about Gwynn and Vlad? Can she play a wounded soldier? Stayed tuned for chapter three. Hoped u liked. Please review.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4: Into The Cave

The Gwy, Young Dracula series: War Torn.

A/N: This is the next one in The Gwy, Young Dracula series. You thought it was finished didn't you? You thought The Gwy, Young Dracula series: Gwynn's 16th was the last story in this series. Well it wasn't. There's more! Are you pleased about that? I know I've taken a long time to get this up and I'm sorry for that. I took a little break from this series to get my other stories done. So I am sorry for the delay but here we are now. The plot for this story is not my idea. I read someone else's story and had a few ideas from that. I can't remember the story or the author but thank you to them anyway. I'm not gonna tell you what it's about. I'm just gonna say that I had to borrow a time travelling coffin for this story. Ok. Thank you guys for being patient. I hope this will be ok for you. Oh and remember last time on this series Gwynn turned 16 and is now a full vampire, and a scary one at that. Will she be the same? Or will there be drastic changes to her personality? Also we find out where Gregg and Sarah have been all this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the time travelling coffin or the idea of it. I do not own the world war two ideas. I do not own Young Dracula or it's characters. I do not own the German, English or other armies. I do not own anything! I only own my dear Gwynnovere, Sarah and Gregg.

Chapter 4: Into the cave.

A/N: Ok. Next chapter coming up. Can I just say BIG thank you to HermioneandMarcus for their review! Big shout out to you. Thank you so so much. Dedicated to HermioneandMarcus.

Xxx

Gwynn is suspected to be German cause she can speak it. they go on a journey to safety.

what's Carl, George, and Jeremy's operation? to search for survivors.

Jeremy very sexist and jerk. all three men are quite sexist, George is least sexist.

making way to cave for night. does a bear live there? No bats do.

Gwynn got shot. Will her secret be out?

Xxx

Gwynn slowly stood up. Carl came up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder as Gwynn held her hand to her stomach.

Carl: Think you can make it to the base, girly?

Gwynn: I'll be fine. The bullet only grazed me.

She stood up straight and there was blood on her torn green shirt but the wound was completely heeled under the dried blood. The men looked confused.

Jeremy: But we saw it go through you.

George: It couldn't of missed at that angle.

Jeremy aimed the gun at her as Carl and George just stood there in shock.

Jeremy: What are you?

Gwynn sighed.

Gwynn: Let's just get to the cave.

Jeremy cocked the gun.

Jeremy: What are you?

He demanded. She looked to Vlad hesitantly. He hesitated but nodded to tell her that she should tell them.

Gwynn: We're both vampires.

Carl: No such thing.

She hissed, showing him her fangs, before she quickly put them away. The men's eyes widened and they all gasped in shock. They all cocked their guns and aimed them at her and Vlad. They both hesitantly raised their hands in surrender. Gwynn then reached into her stomach and took out the bullet, dropping I ton the ground. Jeremy shot at her and she caught the bullet in her hands and dropped it on the floor.

Vlad: Just stop please. I just want us to live in peace. We came here in a time travelling coffin by accident. We don't even mean to be here. We're from the future.

Jeremy: Wait so you're from the future? Give us details on the war and this will be forgotten.

Vlad hesitated, thinking about it but Gwynn was quick to reply.

Gwynn: no deal. It could mess up the future. Plus you don't really have the advantage. We do. Guns can't hurt us. We could kill you in an instant if we wanted to. So you better avert your aim.

The three men hesitated but then lowered their guns. Jeremy was the last to do so.

Vlad: Let's just get to the cave okay? We can't turn against each other now.

Carl: He's right. We got this far. Turning against each other now would be disastrous.

George and Jeremy just sighed.

George and Jeremy: Fine.

Carl turned to Gwynn and Vlad.

Carl: But if you pull anything, you're dead meat. Got it?

Vlad: Got it!

Gwynn: Understood.

The five of them picked up their guns, reloaded them and made their way to the cave. It only took about 20 minutes and they were at the entrance to the cave. As they got a little deeper into the cave, they saw it was quite dark. Vlad noticed a flashlight on the ground and picked it up. He handed it to Carl. Carl turned it on. He pointed it up to the ceiling and saw a whole family of bats!

Gwynn: Vampire bats.

Vlad: Nobody move.

Gwynn: Be very still and quiet.

But as Carl shined the light on them their eyes flicked open. Suddenly, they all transformed to their humanoid form and flashed their fangs at them. Their must of been hundreds of vampires in the cave. The vampires' eyes all turned a bloodthirsty red. Their eyes all widened.

Carl: Oh shit.

George: Oh my god.

Jeremy: Oh no.

Gwynn and Vlad: It's full of hungry vampires!

Jeremy: You two set this up didn't you?

George: You planned all along to bring us here for lunch.

Carl: That's so sick.

Gwynn: No, I swear we didn't.

Vlad: We had nothing to do with this.

Jeremy: How can we trust you? You're vampires.

Vlad: We didn't have anything to do with this. We didn't know they were here.

The three men just nodded.

Carl: Very well. Then what do we do?

Gwynn: how are we gonna get out of this one?

Vlad stepped forward.

Vlad: I am your king and I command you to back off!

Jeremy: He's king of the vampires?

Gwynn: Yep.

Carl: he's so young.

George: He also seems inexperienced.

Gwynn: well he is kind of new at it. But he does a good job.

The vampires wouldn't listen to Vlad and just kept moving forward, preparing for the kill, not worrying who got in their way as they were all too hungry and ravenous to care. Vlad took a step back.

Vlad: I'm out of ideas. Let's just slowly back out of here.

They slowly backed up to exit the cave but as they did, a few vampires flashed behind them. They tried going back the other way but their path was blocked all ways.

Vampire *1: Where do you think you're going? We want our lunch!

Gwynn: We're not strong enough to fight them all off. They want these guys for their next meal.

Vlad: I know. I have no idea how we get out of here.

Jeremy: Oh that's just great(!)

Carl: You telling me we're stuck here.

George: Sure looks like it. Great(!)

Vlad and Gwynn: We're trapped.

Jeremy: And we have to fight off a horde of hungry vampires.

Carl: We're screwed.

George: Absolutely screwed.

Xxx

So that's the end of that chapter. They found out about Gwynn and Vlad. She wasn't very good at playing a wounded soldier. They don't completely trust her. They travelled together to the cave. Now they're stuck in a cave full of vampires who want Jeremy, George, and Carl for lunch and Gwynn and Vlad aren't strong enough to fight them off alone even if Vlad is the chosen one. Sorry this is shorter than usual. I'm having trouble thinking where to go next in this story. If anybody has any ideas, please PM me or type them in a review. I'm always happy to hear from you guys. Also please review and let me know what you think of the story. Stayed tuned for chapter 5. Hoped u liked. Sorry to say it twice but as I said before Please review. Love you guys. :)

xxx


	5. Chapter 5: Fight in the past

The Gwy, Young Dracula series: War Torn.

A/N: This is the next one in The Gwy, Young Dracula series. You thought it was finished didn't you? You thought The Gwy, Young Dracula series: Gwynn's 16th was the last story in this series. Well it wasn't. There's more! Are you pleased about that? I know I've taken a long time to get this up and I'm sorry for that. I took a little break from this series to get my other stories done. So I am sorry for the delay but here we are now. The plot for this story is not my idea. I read someone else's story and had a few ideas from that. I can't remember the story or the author but thank you to them anyway. I'm not gonna tell you what it's about. I'm just gonna say that I had to borrow a time travelling coffin for this story. Ok. Thank you guys for being patient. I hope this will be ok for you. Oh and remember last time on this series Gwynn turned 16 and is now a full vampire, and a scary one at that. Will she be the same? Or will there be drastic changes to her personality? Also we find out where Gregg and Sarah have been all this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the time travelling coffin or the idea of it. I do not own the world war two ideas. I do not own Young Dracula or it's characters. I do not own the German, English or other armies. I do not own anything! I only own my dear Gwynnovere, Sarah and Gregg.

xxx

Gwynn is suspected to be German. men know that they're vampires from the future.

Xxx

Chapter 5:

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to post this chapter. I don't really have an excuse. But I have been working hard on my other stories but that isn't of relevance. No excuses. So sorry. But it's here now and I hope to post this soon. Please bear with me. Also, comments, reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome. So please do review! Thanks. On with the story.

xxx

Vlad and Gwynn stood in front of the three men, protecting them. They bared their fangs, warning the vampires to back off, but the horde of vampires just kept advancing on them. Gwynn suddenly grinned.

Gwynn: if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get.

Vlad sent a confused glare in her direction. Gwynn held up her hand and threw fire into the middle of the horde. The fire started spreading and the vampires began to panic. Gwynn smiled triumphantly. Vlad looked worried and whispered into Gwynn's ear.

Vlad: You can't kill them. It's against the law. I could have your head for that.

Gwynn:Oh but when you do it it's ok?

She asked angrily. Vlad looked at her in shock.

Gwynn: Relax. I know what I'm doing.

She said with spite. She turned back to the horde. The vampire who had caught in the fire, fell to the ground uncoscious, still on fire. Gwynn put her hands out, palms down and it rained inside the cave, putting out the fire. Vlad sighed in relief, most of the worry disappearing from his features but not all of it. Vlad turned to the three men.

Vlad: Use your guns as weapons. Shoot them. It will slow them down. And fight with them.

Carl: We can do that. Right, boys?

Jeremy: Right sir.

George: Right sir.

George: Surely, we can't fight them all off.

Carl: The boy's right.

Jeremy: Maybe we should create a path and run.

Vlad: My thoughts exactly Jeremy. Start doing that.

Jeremy nodded and the three men began to shoot at vampires in order to slow them down. Vlad saw the exit and began to take out vampires in order to get to it. Gwynn, Geroge, Carl, and Jeremy followed him doing the same thing. There was one left at the entrance. A familiar one. A young looking Count Dracula. Vlad's and Gwynn's eyes widened when they saw him.

Vlad: Dad?

Count: Who? I am no-ones father.

Vlad realised it was the count from the past and tried to come up with an excuse.

Vlad: Um... sorry. It's just... you look a lot like my dad.

Count: Oh? Does your dad have such dashing cheek bones as well then?

The count made a pose. Gwynn rolled her eyes whilst Jeremy, George and Carl just gave him a weird look.

Vlad: er... yes, actually.

Count: yes I can see. How lucky you are to have inherited that. What's your name boy?

Vlad: Vlad.

Count: Ah Vlad. What a malificent name.

Vlad: Erm... Thanks.

His gaze shifted from Vlad to Gwynn.

Count: And you are my dear.

She smiled at him sweetly.

Gwynn: Gwynn.

Count: Is that short for something?

Gwynn nodded.

Gwynn: Gwynnovere.

Count: Gwynnovere. Ah how lovely.

Jeremy: Wait. So this old geezer is your dad?

Vlad: yeah.

Count: less of the old, thank you. I'm not even 600 yet.

Gwynn rolled her eyes and smiled. So did Vlad. Carl looked back at the hungry vampires.

Carl: We need to get out of here guys.

George: Seconded.

Count: What makes you think I'm going to let you go anywhere? I thought we were all going to share lunch.

Vlad: They're friends. Not food.

Count: Friends not food. Why, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I'm not letting them past.

Vlad sighed and hypnotised his dad to let them through. After this, they quickly ran out. The count followed them. Gwynn through fire above the entrance and rocks came down trapping the vampires in there.

Gwynn: Guess we're going to have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight.

The count gave them a look and rose his eyebrow.

Count: Have fun mixing with breathers. Wait till the grand high vampire heres about this.

Gwynn and Vlad exchanged a look as the count flashed off. They both laughed.

Jeremy: What's so funny?

Gwynn: Well. In the future. Vlad's the vampire king. The grand high vampire.

George: Oh so basically he just told Vlad he was gonna tell him about himself.

Gwynn: Yeah.

Carl: Ironic. Now come we need shelter for tonight.

They wandered around for a while before finding a different cave a few miles up to stay the night. But by the time they got there, it was morning. They decided to have a change in schedule and sleep for the day.

Carl: There better damn well not be any vampires in this one.

Vlad: I'll go on ahead and check.

Vlad scouted into the cave to explore it. Gwynn stood with the others looking awkward. None of them really liked her or trusted her. Ok, she couldn't really blame them. She was a vampire. Though, she was glad they were being a bit less sexist to her now. They weren't treating her like an idiot as much. Vlad came to the cave entrance and frowned.

Vlad: Gwynn. It's a big cave. Come and explore with me.

Gwynn nodded eagerly, happy for something to do apart from talking to George, Carl and Jeremy. But before she went to Vlad, she turned to adress them.

Gwynn: Guard the entrance and call if you need help.

They just nodded. She flashed off to help Vlad. She and Vlad flashed around the cave, looking fo any sign of trouble. After a while they came back to the entrance. Vlad nodded to the others, giving the all clear.

Vlad: it's perfect.

The three men nodded, but were still hesitant to step into the cave. They relaxed when they did though, being able to see no-one was around. They all settled on the floor. Jeremy, Carl and George eyes Gwynn and Vlad warily.

Jeremy: Don't you dare do anything.

Vlad: we won't.

Gwynn: Besides at this time of day, you can toss us outside and watch us burn.

The three men looked at her confused. Vlad sent a glare her way.

Gwynn: Oh come on. I'm just trying to build trust here.

Vlad: By letting our weakness of being burnt by the sun out?

He hissed. Gwynn rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

Gwynn: Whatever.

Carl: I think it's nice if you're open with us.

George: Can I just ask? How is your dad your dad? Does he adopt you? In the future I mean?

Vlad: No. He and my mum had me naturally. Exactly the way humans do.

The three men looked at him shocked.

Gwynn: Yeah we were both born.

She joined in, happy for a change of subject.

Jeremy: Wow. So does that mean you can have kids that way as well?

Jeremy said for once not being mean, or untrusting or sexist. Gwynn looked to Vlad.

Gwynn: Er... yeah. We can.

Jeremy: Touchy subject, huh? I'm sorry. I didn't mean you two personally. Just, y'know, born vampires in general.

Vlad: Yeah we know. Don't worry. We're just... not quite ready for that.

Gwynn: We are engaged though.

Carl: Congrats.

George: Congratulations.

Jeremey: Congrats.

Gwynn: Thanks.

Vlad: Thanks.

The two smiled and held hands, looking at each other lovingly. The men smiled at them, before they all went to sleep.

xxx

I hope this is ok. I got quite stuck on what to do for this chapter. But please review. Thanks for reading. Love you guys. Will give virtual giftbaskets for all reviews. Thanks xxx


	6. Chapter 6: Sunlight Scares Me

The Gwy, Young Dracula series: War Torn.

A/N: This is the next one in The Gwy, Young Dracula series. You thought it was finished didn't you? You thought The Gwy, Young Dracula series: Gwynn's 16th was the last story in this series. Well it wasn't. There's more! Are you pleased about that? I know I've taken a long time to get this up and I'm sorry for that. I took a little break from this series to get my other stories done. So I am sorry for the delay but here we are now. The plot for this story is not my idea. I read someone else's story and had a few ideas from that. I can't remember the story or the author but thank you to them anyway. I'm not gonna tell you what it's about. I'm just gonna say that I had to borrow a time travelling coffin for this story. Ok. Thank you guys for being patient. I hope this will be ok for you. Oh and remember last time on this series Gwynn turned 16 and is now a full vampire, and a scary one at that. Will she be the same? Or will there be drastic changes to her personality? Also we find out where Gregg and Sarah have been all this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the time travelling coffin or the idea of it. I do not own the world war two ideas. I do not own Young Dracula or it's characters. I do not own the German, English or other armies. I do not own anything! I only own my dear Gwynnovere, Sarah and Gregg.

Xxx

Gwynn is suspected to be German. Men know that they're vampires from the future.

Xxx

Chapter 5:

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to post this chapter. I don't really have an excuse. But I have been working hard on my other stories but that isn't of relevance. No excuses. So sorry. But it's here now and I hope to post this soon. Please bear with me. Also, comments, reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome. So please do review! Thanks. On with the story.

Xxx

Last time:

Gwynn, Vlad, Jeremy, Carl and George fought off the horde and escaped from the cave. They trap the vampires in the cave.

Gwynn and Vlad have a fight over the laws about killing vampires.

The past Count Dracula makes an appearance.

Gwynn lets slip that the sun burns vampires. Vlad gets angry about it.

The two smiled and held hands, looking at each other lovingly. The men smiled at them, before they all went to sleep.

They tell the men about their engagement.

Xxx

Chapter 6

Gwynn, Vlad, Jeremy, Carl and George woke up at nightfall. They all seemed to wake up simultaneously. They all stood up and readied their guns. Gwynn picked up the satchel filled with the extra ammo and weapons.

George: I can take those. You don't have to carry that.

He went to take it but she just shook her head and smiled sweetly at him.

Gwynn: That's sweet George. But I can carry it. Vampire strength remember?

He drew his hand back as he realized that and smiled sheepishly.

George: Oh yeah. I forgot.

That made Gwynn smile. She shook her head and her and the men went out of the cave into the night to continue their journey.

Vlad: We'd better move fast. Those vampires will get out of that cave soon. It won't hold them for long. Also we have to be under cover before sunlight. Unless we wanna fry.

Gwynn looked smug.

Gwynn: See? It's good I told them. It means they can accommodate our needs.

Jeremy, George and Carl laughed at this.

Carl: Girls gutsy. I like that.

Vlad just scowled at her and then looked away, focusing straight ahead of him as he walked. They managed to walk about 2 miles before the sun started coming up. Gwynn and Vlad looked up to the sky.

Carl: Sun's coming up.

George: We need to get you under cover.

Jeremy: Or we could just leave you out to fry.

They both looked at him in shock but then saw the sly smirk on his face that told he was joking and shook their heads and laughed. They were about to look for shelter when they bumped into the Count and Magda. The Count was dressed in black leather trousers and a red ruffled top with his long hair in a ponytail. Magda wore a long sleeved ankle length red and black dress with black bows.

Vlad: Mum. Dad.

Vlad said but then quickly took it back. Luckily they didn't seem to hear it.

Vlad: I mean, Count, Magda.

Magda: Do you know this boy bun buns.

Count: I met him in a cave a day ago and he refused to give me and some friends his snacks.

Magda looked at the three men and her fangs extended. She sniffed the air.

Magda: mmm... they smell delicious.

The three men cocked their guns and aimed them at the two older vampires.

The Count and Magda laughed as the Count also extended his fangs.

Count: Look. They thing their pointy metal barrels can stop us.

Jeremy scowled and shot the count. The count gasped and groaned in pain. He pulled it out and dropped it to the floor with some effort. He examined the bullet.

Count: Magda. These round black things actually hurt.

Magda: Bun buns. Stop playing around. It's nearly daylight.

Gwynn and Vlad looked up to the sky with worry on their faces, not only for them but for Magda. George saw the worried looks on their faces.

George: Don't worry guys. We'll find you some cover.

Magda: And for us.

Jeremy: Oh I don't think so lady.

Count: But we'll burn.

Jeremy: Tough. We can't trust you not to eat us in the night.

Magda: But you trust them?

Magda nodded to Vlad and Gwynn.

Jeremy looked at Gwynn and Vlad, hesitating for a second, before he turned back to Magda and the Count, a small smile spreading over his features.

Jeremy: They done nothing but help us so far.

Carl: Damn right you are Jeremy.

He said whilst slapping Jeremy on the back in a friendly way. George just nodded in agreement, keeping his gun trained on the two older vampires. All of them looked up as the sun started to rise and they began to sizzle.

George: Shit! Sir we need to move now! All of us!

Carl: But-

George: Ain't no time for arguments sir. Follow me.

They all gave each other a look and then ran after George. Luckily there was a tent nearby. George saw it and pointed at it.

George: Over there. Get them in quickly.

Carl and Jeremy nodded and got the four vampires into the black tent. Then the three men got in as well and sealed the tent up tight as to not let any sunlight in. The four vampires collapsed against the tent, gasping for breath. They had burns from the sunlight but the burns were healing fast. A few seconds later and there was no trace of them.

Vlad: That was way too close.

Gwynn: You're telling me.

The Count looked at the three men and flashed his fangs and his eyes went red.

Count: Now time for dinner!

Magda's fangs protruded as well.

Magda: Agreed Bun Buns.

Gwynn flashed them black eyes in warning. Her voice was stern and authoritve.

Gwynn: Enough!

The Count and Magda backed off, their fangs retracting. The Count's eyes went back to normal.

Gwynn sighed. She was less scared, more frustrated. She was mainly just getting fed up with the two of them now.

Vlad: Look. We need to work together if we wanna reach our goal. Count, Magda.

He gave them a look. Magda and The Count pulled a disgusted face.

Magda: Eww. Working with breathers?

Count: How revolting.

Both Gwynn and Vlad gave them a look. Magda rolled her eyes.

Magda: Fine.

The Count sighed reluctantly.

Count: Fine.

Jeremy: Good.

Carl: We all have to get to base. Not a single one of us should be left behind.

They all nodded in agreement and went to sleep, waiting for nightfall.

Xxx


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets of the past

The Gwy, Young Dracula series: War Torn.

A/N: This is the next one in The Gwy, Young Dracula series. You thought it was finished didn't you? You thought The Gwy, Young Dracula series: Gwynn's 16th was the last story in this series. Well it wasn't. There's more! Are you pleased about that? I know I've taken a long time to get this up and I'm sorry for that. I took a little break from this series to get my other stories done. So I am sorry for the delay but here we are now. The plot for this story is not my idea. I read someone else's story and had a few ideas from that. I can't remember the story or the author but thank you to them anyway. I'm not gonna tell you what it's about. I'm just gonna say that I had to borrow a time travelling coffin for this story. Ok. Thank you guys for being patient. I hope this will be ok for you. Oh and remember last time on this series Gwynn turned 16 and is now a full vampire, and a scary one at that. Will she be the same? Or will there be drastic changes to her personality? Also we find out where Gregg and Sarah have been all this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the time travelling coffin or the idea of it. I do not own the world war two ideas. I do not own Young Dracula or it's characters. I do not own the German, English or other armies. I do not own anything! I only own my dear Gwynnovere, Sarah and Gregg.

Xxx

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to post this chapter. I don't really have an excuse. comments, reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome. So please do review! Thanks. On with the story.

Xxx

Last time:

Gwynn, Vlad, Jeremy, Carl and George fought off the horde and escaped from the cave. They trap the vampires in the cave.

Gwynn and Vlad have a fight over the laws about killing vampires.

The past Count Dracula makes an appearance.

Gwynn lets slip that the sun burns vampires. Vlad gets angry about it.

The two smiled and held hands, looking at each other lovingly. The men smiled at them, before they all went to sleep.

They tell the men about their engagement.

The Count and Magda are now continuing their journey with them.

Xxx

Chapter 7: Secrets Of The Past

Gwynn was up watching the count and Magda. No-one trusted them not to eat the men, so currently it was Gwynn's shift to watch them. The sun was going down and it was almost nightfall. Gwynn had had a good few hours sleep and felt refreshed and ready to go. Currently, the count and Magda were asleep so she didn't have to worry about them too much. She saw something shiny in the corner. She frowned and walked over to it. It was a badge sticking out of a bag. The badge seemed to be of German origin, which meant that they were in a German tent. Her eyes widened and she turned around as sure enough a single German soldier entered the tent. He himself was battered and bruised. He looked tired and worn down. But worse was the look on his face that was so full of pain, so full of loss. Tears ran down his face. Gwynn felt sad to look at his expression. The German soldier saw her and he raised his gun to her, suddenly alert. But he was tired and weak, she could avoid him easily. Gwynn raised her hands slowly in surrender. They were both quiet. The soldier looked around and made sure his movements were careful as to not wake everyone in the tent up. Gwynn felt sorry for him. They had invaded his tent. The soldier was wounded and obviously needed attention. Gwynn made her eyes meet his.

Gwynn:Verzeihung. Wir brauchten Schutz. Dies war der einzige Ort, den wir finden konnten, und war zu der Zeit unbesetzt.

(translation: Beg pardon. We needed shelter and this was the only place we could find and was at the time unoccupied)

The German soldier nodded and lowered his gun. He was too tired to fight anyway. Gwynn paused for a second in hesitation, lowering her hands.

Gwynn: Sprechen Sie Englisch?

(translation: do you speak English?)

The German soldier frowned in confusion but nodded. Gwynn breathed a sigh of relief.

Gwynn: I'm Gwynn.

Soldier: I'm Andreas.

Gwynn smiled.

Gwynn: Nice to meet you.

Andreas: Zat is not a German accent. Vere are you from?

Gwynn: Liverpool. But I'm not part of this war. I'm a civilian. So is Vlad.

She pointed to Vlad, who was asleep in the corner. He seemed to wake up as she spoke his name. He walked over to them.

Vlad: What's going on?

She points to the soldier in front of us and then put a finger to her lips in a hushing notion. She then pointed to the soldiers and other vampires who were still asleep. Vlad nodded in understanding.

Andreas: Who are zose others?

Gwynn: Those two are our friends who are also civilians.

She pointed to The Count and Magda.

Gwynn: And those three are... British Soldiers.

Gwynn said and then smiled sheepishly. Andreas became suspicious again and aimed his gun at them.

Andreas: Vhy are you travelling vith British sodiers?

Vlad: We're just trying to survive out here.

Gwynn: We're civilians in a war zone.

Andreas nodded and lowered his guns again. He dropped his gun to the floor and sunk down to his knees. He started sobbing slightly. Gwynn had the urge to kneel next to them and hug him. So... she did. Vlad looked at her in surprise for a second but then shook it off. The Count and Magda were now awake, despite Vlad and Gwynn's best efforts to keep as quiet as possible. Luckily, the three soldiers had remained asleep. The Count extended fangs and so did Magda.

Magda: Look bunbuns. Lunch.

Vlad stood in front of them.

Vlad: No.

He scolded. Magda and the Count sighed retracting their fangs.

Count: You're no fun.

Andreas looked scared but not surprised.

Andreas: You're zose things. Zose things zat vere in the cave.

They all turned to look at him in shock.

Gwynn: The other vampires.

Vlad: I guess so.

Andreas: Zey killed all my team. Except me. Are you here to finish the job?

Gwynn shook her head, standing up.

Gwynn: No. No one is going to hurt you.

She held out her hand, smiling. He hesitantly took it and she helped him up. He frowned.

Andreas: Vait, that's not right. There vere two civilians there. Dressed much like yourselves.

Gwynn and Vlad frowned.

Vlad: Civilians?

Gwynn: maybe we should check it out.

Vlad nodded.

Vlad: Agreed.

He turned to Andreas.

Vlad: Do you know where they are now?

Andreas thought for a second before answering.

Andreas: In a cave, not too far up the hill.

Vlad: Thank you Andreas.

Vlad nodded to Gwynn and she nodded back understanding the silent signal he was giving her. She had watery eyes and a tear was running down her cheek, though her expression was hard. She looked Andreas in the eye. Her eyes went gold as she spoke, hypnotising him.

Gwynn: Forget this war, Andreas. Go home. Be safe. Forget everything you know about vampires. Safe journey.

Her eyes went back to normal as Andreas picked up his gun and walked out the tent door. Vlad had concern on his face, concern for Gwynn.

Vlad: Are you ok?

Gwynn: I'm fine. Let's wake the others.

Count: What? To go on your journey to save some pathetic civilians.

Magda: Urghh. How disgusting.

Both Vlad and Gwynn rolled their eyes. They then woke up Jeremy, George and Carl. They explained to them what was going on.

Jeremy: Civilans? Well we won't let no vamps chew on innocent people. Will we fellas?

Carl: No way Jer.

George: Ain't no way.

Gwynn and Vlad smiled.

Gwynn: That's settled then. Let's go.

Everyone else, except for Magda and The Count, nodded and the seven of them headed out. The sun had gone down now so it was safe for the vampires. Gwynn reloaded her bayonet. Everyone else reloaded their guns.

Vlad: This is going to be dangerous.

The three men nodded.

George: That's ok Vlad.

Jeremy: We're ready for danger.

Carl: It's them vampires that should be scared of us.

Vlad nodded.

Vlad: Ok.

The Count and Magda rolled their eyes.

Magda: Uggh. We're out of here.

The Count agreed and the two of them flashed off. The others set about their mission with determination.

xxx

I hope this chapter is ok for you. Next time, big fight and other stuff I have yet to think of. :) awesome. Ok. Read more next time.

xxx


	8. Chapter 8: Civilians or 'Civilians?

The Gwy, Young Dracula series: War Torn.

A/N: This is the next one in The Gwy, Young Dracula series. You thought it was finished didn't you? You thought The Gwy, Young Dracula series: Gwynn's 16th was the last story in this series. Well it wasn't. There's more! Are you pleased about that? I know I've taken a long time to get this up and I'm sorry for that. I took a little break from this series to get my other stories done. So I am sorry for the delay but here we are now. The plot for this story is not my idea. I read someone else's story and had a few ideas from that. I can't remember the story or the author but thank you to them anyway. I'm not gonna tell you what it's about. I'm just gonna say that I had to borrow a time travelling coffin for this story. Ok. Thank you guys for being patient. I hope this will be ok for you. Oh and remember last time on this series Gwynn turned 16 and is now a full vampire, and a scary one at that. Will she be the same? Or will there be drastic changes to her personality? Also we find out where Gregg and Sarah have been all this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the time travelling coffin or the idea of it. I do not own the world war two ideas. I do not own Young Dracula or its characters. I do not own the German, English or other armies. I do not own anything! I only own my dear Gwynnovere, Sarah and Gregg.

Xxx

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to post this chapter. I don't really have an excuse. Comments, reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome. So please do review! Thanks. On with the story.

Xxx

Last time:

Gwynn, Vlad, Jeremy, Carl and George fought off the horde and escaped from the cave. They trap the vampires in the cave.

Gwynn and Vlad have a fight over the laws about killing vampires.

The past Count Dracula makes an appearance.

Then he and Magda left.

Gwynn sees the sadness and destruction of war.

Xxx

Vlad nodded to Gwynn and she nodded back understanding the silent signal he was giving her. She had watery eyes and a tear was running down her cheek, though her expression was hard. She looked Andreas in the eye. Her eyes went gold as she spoke, hypnotising him.

Gwynn: Forget this war, Andreas. Go home. Be safe. Forget everything you know about vampires. Safe journey.

Her eyes went back to normal as Andreas picked up his gun and walked out the tent door. Vlad had concern on his face, concern for Gwynn.

Vlad: Are you ok?

Gwynn: I'm fine. Let's wake the others.

Count: What? To go on your journey to save some pathetic civilians.

Magda: Urggh. How disgusting.

Both Vlad and Gwynn rolled their eyes. They then woke up Jeremy, George and Carl. They explained to them what was going on.

Jeremy: Civilians? Well we won't let no vamps chew on innocent people. Will we fellas?

Carl: No way Jer.

George: Ain't no way.

Gwynn and Vlad smiled.

Gwynn: That's settled then. Let's go.

Everyone else, except for Magda and The Count, nodded and the seven of them headed out. The sun had gone down now so it was safe for the vampires. Gwynn reloaded her bayonet. Everyone else reloaded their guns.

Vlad: This is going to be dangerous.

The three men nodded.

George: That's ok Vlad.

Jeremy: We're ready for danger.

Carl: It's them vampires that should be scared of us.

Vlad nodded.

Vlad: Ok.

The Count and Magda rolled their eyes.

Magda: Urggh. We're out of here.

The Count agreed and the two of them flashed off. The others set about their mission with determination.

Xxx

I hope this chapter is ok for you. Next time, big fight and other stuff I have yet to think of. :) Awesome. Ok. Read more next time.

Xxx

Chapter 8: Civilians or 'Civilians'?

Gwynn, Vlad and the three soldiers were heading towards the cave.

Jeremy: I can't believe we're going back to them monsters. We're straying from our mission.

Carl: Yeah, Jeremy. For two civilians who need our help.

Jeremy: So what?

George: They can't fend for themselves Jer. Especially not in a horde of hungry and angry vampires. They need our help.

Carl nodded. Jeremy looked resigned.

Carl: Well said George.

George: Thank you sir.

Carl: And besides, this actually brings us closer to base.

Jeremy: Fine whatever. How'd there get to be so many civilians here anyway?

Gwynn: Maybe they came in a time travelling coffin like us.

She joked. The others laughed. Their faces turned serious as they came up at the entrance to the cave. This was a different cave meaning the vampires had found a way to escape from the other one. Gwynn and Vlad frowned realising that that could mean there were hungry vampires out there, picking off soldiers when they felt like it. The vampires were no longer contained and that was very bad. They all walked in to the entrance with their guns raised, alert for any noise. Carl gestured that they spread out to check. They all nodded in agreement. Gwynn went down the path furthest left. Vlad went down the path nearest left. George went down the path furthest right, Jeremy went down the path nearest right and Carl checked out the main part of the cave, which they had all been in before. As Gwynn walked down the hall, she frowned, unsure of what she'd find. She found nothing as she ventured down the path. She sighed in frustration, biting her lip. Gwynn suddenly felt a hand go over her mouth and she screamed. But whatever was on the cloth the stranger was holding over her mouth made her pass out, and Gwynn was then dragged off. In the main part of the cave, Carl was searching for any signs of humans or vampires but could find none. He saw something shiny and picked it up.

Carl: What's this?

It appeared to be some kind of metal. None he had ever seen before. He dropped it as a cloth was placed over his mouth. He tried to scream but it was muffled. Whatever was on the cloth quickly made him pass out. He was then dragged off. Elsewhere Vlad was searching the cave. He was getting slightly worried as he hadn't heard anything from the others. He started to run back to the main part of the cave, but a hand quickly dragged him back, placing a cloth over him mouth as it did so. Whatever was on the cloth made Vlad pass out and Vlad was dragged off. Elsewhere, Jeremy was getting worried about his teammates. He hadn't heard a thing from them and it had been quite a while now. He ventured into the main part of the cave.

Jeremy: Carl? Gwynn? Vlad? George?

George: Here.

He spotted George at the other side of the main part of the cave.

Jeremy: Oh thank goodness.

He just had to time to say before cloths went over both George's and Jeremy's mouths. Their eyes widened at each other. They struggled a little bit a first but both then passed out and were dragged off in opposite directions.

Xxx

When they all came to, they found themselves together in an entirely different part of the cave. They looked around and then looked at each other.

Gwynn: Vlad?

Vlad: Gwynn?

Jeremy: Carl?

Carl: George?

George: Is everyone all right?

They all nodded in agreement. They were all tied up to chairs in chains. Gwynn's eyes widened as she realised what kind of metal the chains were.

Gwynn: Argentillium!

Vlad's eyes widened. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

Jeremy: Is that bad?

Vlad: It means they knew we were coming.

Everything's mouths opened a little bit at this but they were all too speechless to say anything. Five vampires then walked into the room. Three were girls and two were boys. One boy wore brown trousers, a white t-shirt, a grey cardigan and black loafers. His brown hair was flat and he had a full fringe. He also had blue-green eyes. The other boy wore a brown t-shirt, a white cardigan, blue trousers and brown loafers. His black hair was spiked and he had light blue eyes. One girl wore a long blue coat over a brown t-shirt, a long blue skirt, with black loafers. Her light blonde hair was in pigtails that flowed down her back. Her eyes were a light green. The others girl wore a brown jumper, black skinny trousers, brown loafers, and a dark blue scarf. She had brown eyes and her red hair was made up into an elegant bun with two curled strands of hair hanging down at the front. They all looked about 20, if that. Of course, being vampires, you could never tell how old they really were. The girl with blonde hair was burnt, probably from where the fire had touched her back at the other cave. It was a bad burn too, otherwise she would have healed by now. The girl with red hair came up to them.

Red haired girl: Damn right it's Argentillium. Can't have you escaping now can we?

She crossed her arms and smirked, looking confident and cool. The blonde walked up to them, crossing her arms angrily and gritted her teeth.

Blonde girl: And you're going to pay for what you did to me.

Gwynn saw the burns and was guessing that's what she meant. She gulped. The boy with brown hair came up to them.

Brown haired boy: Also, you took our food away. And that's not very nice.

His eyes narrowed at them. The black haired boy stayed where he was as he spoke.

Black haired boy: Although. We have our food now.

He pulled a rope and a tied up, dishevelled looking Gregg and Sarah came into the room. They looked at Vlad and Gwynn their eyes widening. Gwynn and Vlad's eyes widened when they saw them.

Vlad/Gwynn: Gregg? Sarah?

Red haired girl: Friends of yours? Even better. Now I want you to remember our names as you die.

She pointed to herself.

Red haired girl: I'm Dotty.

She pointed to the blonde girl.

Dotty: That's Jenny.

Jenny pointed to the brown haired boy.

Jenny: That's Kenneth.

Kenneth pointed to the black haired boy.

Kenneth: And that's Jerry.

Jerry nodded at them, his eyes looked malicious.

Jerry: Pleased to make your acquaintance.

Dotty: Now you know never to mess with us. Shame you can't pass on the message.

As they walked out Dotty took a lit torch from the wall and threw it down at their feet. All their eyes widened as the fire began to spread and they struggled against their chains. How were they going to get out of this one. They all looked around, looking desperately for a way out of this.

Xxx

Hope this chapter was ok for you. So sorry for any mistakes. So duh duh duh. What's gonna happen next? They found Gregg and Sarah. But that might have just led  
them to their deaths so... You know. Not so good overall. But tune in next time to find out what happens. Please read and review! Thanks. Love you guys :) 3

Xxx


	9. Chapter 9: To escape or not to escape

The Gwy, Young Dracula series: War Torn.

A/N: This is the next one in The Gwy, Young Dracula series. You thought it was finished didn't you? You thought The Gwy, Young Dracula series: Gwynn's 16th was the last story in this series. Well it wasn't. There's more! Are you pleased about that? I know I've taken a long time to get this up and I'm sorry for that. I took a little break from this series to get my other stories done. So I am sorry for the delay but here we are now. The plot for this story is not my idea. I read someone else's story and had a few ideas from that. I can't remember the story or the author but thank you to them anyway. I'm not gonna tell you what it's about. I'm just gonna say that I had to borrow a time travelling coffin for this story. Ok. Thank you guys for being patient. I hope this will be ok for you. Oh and remember last time on this series Gwynn turned 16 and is now a full vampire, and a scary one at that. Will she be the same? Or will there be drastic changes to her personality? Also we find out where Gregg and Sarah have been all this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the time travelling coffin or the idea of it. I do not own the world war two ideas. I do not own Young Dracula or its characters. I do not own the German, English or other armies. I do not own anything! I only own my dear Gwynnovere, Sarah and Gregg.

Xxx

A/N: So sorry for the delay on this chapter! I hope this chapter will be ok for you. Well, will they get out of their current predicament? Or will they all burn to death? Will only some survive? Or will they all? Will they ever get out of the past? Find out on The Gwy, Young Dracula series: War Torn. Ok, on with this chapter. Enjoy! Please read and review! Love you all!

Xxx

Chapter 9: To escape or not to escape.

Gwynn, Vlad, Jeremy, George, Carl, Gregg and Sarah were looking at the fire, panic obvious in their eyes.

Gwynn: What are we gonna do now?

George: Can't you use your vampire powers to break free?

Gregg and Sarah's eyes widened as they heard them.

Sarah: They know?

Gregg: You told them?

Vlad: Yeah, they know.

Gwynn: We've been sharing a tent with them. It would be kind of hard to keep it a secret.

Vlad ignored that comment as did the soldiers and Gregg and Sarah.

Jeremy: So these two know your secret as well?

Vlad: Yeah. They're our neighbours. I've known them longer than I've known Gwynn.

Gwynn, Gregg and Sarah nodded in agreement to that statement.

Vlad: And no, we can't break free. It's Argentillium. It weakens vampires.

Gwynn: Everybody stop chatting! This is not the time, nor the place!

Although the vampires had taken their guns, they had missed one. Jeremy's wasn't too far from his feet. He stamped on one end, making it stand up straight. He quickly pulled the trigger shooting a bullet into the air. He turned his chair around as the bullet came down and it broke his chains. Everyone looked really impressed at this. Jeremy stood up and picked up his gun. He shot Gwynn's; Vlad's, George's and Carl's chains off and then went over to Gregg and Sarah to untie them. Gregg and Sarah were coughing now, along with the other humans, except for Jeremy. Gwynn and Vlad were very burnt as they were vampires and fire was a weakness for them. The soldiers grabbed their guns from the table in the room and then they all got out of the cave as fast as they could, all collapsing to the ground when they were out. Gwynn and Vlad were now unconscious. The others were worried about them and frowned as they saw the vampires' burns and states of unconsciousness. The soldiers looked at their bag of supplies and saw that it was too burnt and wasn't salvageable. Luckily, the guns were still intact. Carl shook his head sadly and threw the bag away.

Carl: We need more supplies.

Jeremy: The nearest place is German territory. We'll never survive that.

Gregg and Sarah: We'll help.

George: Thanks, but we're going to need more help.

Carl: Gwynn and Vlad are no use right now.

Jeremy: Are they ok?

Gregg: Not so much.

Carl: Strange for you to ask, Jer.

Jeremy just shrugged. The other two soldiers chuckled lightly at this.

Sarah: They need blood.

Gregg: And then they will be.

Carl: Well, I see. Any volunteers?

They all looked at Carl. He put his hands up in surrender.

Carl: I ain't doing it.

They all turned to look at Gregg and Sarah.

Gregg: Don't look at us. I mean, I love them but there are limits.

Sarah: Gregg! If they don't get blood, they'll die.

Jeremy: I'll do it.

They all looked shocked as Jeremy said this.

George: Are you sure Jer? I know you don't like 'em.

Jeremy: That's alright George. I want to. I think the leeches have kind of grown on me.

Just then, Gwynn's eyes opened and they were a shocking blood red. They all gasped as they saw this.

Sarah: Don't go near her.

George: Why? She's just Gwynn. She won't harm us.

Sarah: She's new at being a vampire. She hasn't mastered control yet. The bloodlust will be too strong and she will attack you just because you have blood running through your circulation. She won't care who you are. Not in that moment. She's hungry.

Their eyes widened as that processed through their heads. They all turned to look at Gwynn. She stood up in a blur of motion, looking ready to pounce. Her fangs were showing, and her fangs paired with her red eyes made her look menacing. All the humans began to back away. The soldiers raised their guns and aimed them at her. Gwynn lunged for Jeremy, who was closest. Carl and George shot her but to no avail. Gwynn bit into Jeremy's neck and began to drain him. Vlad woke up then. His eyes were blood red as well and he rushed towards Jeremy. The others thought he was going for Jeremy and tried to stop him, but Vlad just pried Gwynn off him and pinned her against a wall, until she calmed down and her eyes went back to normal and her fangs retracted. Vlad let go of her now, his eyes had already turned back to normal and he had not shown fangs. Vlad collapsed to his knees, still very week. Jeremy was on the ground now, unconscious. Gwynn looked over to him, horrified at what she'd done. She also sank to her knees. The others looked at her with wary eyes. The soldiers obviously didn't trust her now, and who could blame them.

Gwynn: I'm sorry.

She said softly.

Gwynn: I'm so so sorry.

She shook her head in disgust at what she'd done. No-one said anything. Carl checked on Jeremy and checked his pulse.

Carl: He's alive.

Vlad: He'll be ok. She didn't drain that much.

Carl and George just nodded.

Gregg: You look weak, man.

He commented at Vlad. Vlad nodded, specks of red in his eyes.

Vlad: I am. I need blood.

George and Carl raised their guns at him.

George: You're not gonna go all beasty on us, are ya?

Vlad shook his head.

Vlad: No.

They just nodded and lowered their guns.

Vlad: But I need blood.

They all looked at each other. They were all reluctant to give blood having seen Gwynn with Jeremy. Sarah rolled her eyes.

Sarah: Oh for goodness sake, I'll do it.

She went up to Vlad and offered him her wrist. He pushed it away and shook his head.

Vlad: No. I can't drink human blood. Not now.

Sarah: Vlad. You need it.

He shook his head again.

Vlad: No!

He looked down at the floor.

Vlad: You don't know what I could become.

Gregg: Vlad, mate, you won't become anything.

Vlad met their eyes and looked into them.

Vlad: But-

Sarah: Vlad, you'll die.

Vlad nodded, accepting that and hesitantly bit into Sarah's wrist, really afraid that his evil self would take over if he drank human blood. As soon as Vlad was finished, he let go of her wrist and his eyes turned blood red. He fell to the ground, looking like he was struggling. It appeared as if he was fighting with himself. Suddenly, it was obvious that one side had won , and, he stood up in a blur of motion. His fangs extended and he laughed evilly. Sarah instantly backed away from him, knowing what was happening as he had told Gregg, Sarah and Gwynn about the times he had turned bad. Gregg also realised what was happening. The soldiers hadn't. Gwynn looked up at him, not realising what was going on either. Vlad tilted his head to the side.

Gwynn: Vlad?

He turned to face her.

Vlad: Vlad's not here right now.

With that he grinned and flashed off. They all just looked at each other in shock. Gwynn slowly stood up.

Gwynn: He's gone bad again, hasn't he?

She asked Gregg and Sarah, her eyes beginning to water. Gregg and Sarah just nodded solemnly.

Carl: What does that mean.

Sarah: It means he's not going to help us.

The soldiers still look confused, but just nodded, accepting this. Just then, Jeremy woke up. He slowly sat up, rubbing at his neck. He glared at Gwynn. She winced and bit her lip as she saw the bite mark. Jeremy then looked at all of them, noticing Vlad was missing.

Jeremy: What did I miss?

Carl: Well Vlad's gone bad on us and we need to go get supplies.

George: And it's German territory. So we'd probably need a vampire.

Gregg: What about Gwynn.

They all looked at Gregg, then looked at Gwynn, and then went back to discussing what they should do.

Jeremy: Well that's out of the question. We'll have to go in ourselves.

The soldiers all nodded in agreement. They then grabbed their guns and started to head off together. They looked back at Gregg and Sarah who were just standing there.

Carl: Well? You coming?

Gregg and Sarah looked from the soldiers to Gwynn.

Sarah: But-

Jeremy: But what?

Sarah shook her head.

Sarah: Never mind.

She and Gregg then followed the soldiers out, sending back a look that said 'sorry. What can you do?'. Gwynn just nodded in understanding as she watched the five of them leave. After they had left, she sank down against the wall, feeling alone and disgusted at herself. She was worried about the soldiers and Gregg and Sarah. She was also worried about Vlad. She wondered what was going to happen now. Her burns had all healed by now. She sat there, alone, and feeling sorry for herself.

Xxx

Meanwhile, Gregg, Sarah, Jeremy, George and Carl were going it alone. They were outside the gates of the German safe haven where they needed to go to get supplies. There were two guards at the gate. The five of them were hiding behind a bush a few metres away from the gate, trying to come up with a plan to get into the place without the three British soldiers being recognised as British soldiers.

George: So? What do we do now?

Carl: We need to figure out a way to get in there without being recognised.

Jeremy: But how?

Sarah: We could steal their disguises.

Carl: Great idea!

George: But how are we going to get them?

They all frowned, deep in thought about that. Jeremy rolled his eyes, and, whilst the others were chatting, he just walked straight up to the guards. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Jeremy in shock. They put their guns up when they saw the British authenticity of his uniform, but, before they could do anything, Jeremy conked their heads together and they fell to the floor unconscious. Another soldier was exiting the gate and his eyes widened as he saw Jeremy and the soldiers on the floor. He went to shoot Jeremy, but, like the other, Jeremy punched him and knocked him unconscious before he could do anything. Jeremy then dragged the three unconscious German soldiers behind the bush to where the others were. They were all looking at him in shock.

Carl: You could just do that.

Carl commented. They all laughed at this and then the three soldiers got changed into German uniforms, leaving their uniforms behind the bush. Gregg and Sarah didn't need to get changed as they were civilians and were dressed as such. Gregg looked at his and Sarah's clothes.

Gregg: I think we're good. Innocent civilians and all that.

The three soldiers just nodded in agreement. They all then came out from behind the bush and walked into the German refuge. None of the soldiers spoke to them, or questioned their appearance, which was good. Though they did give odd looks to Sarah and Gregg who were dressed in normal civilian, if futuristic attire. Gregg was wearing a powder blue t-shirt with the word 'chillax' on it written in big, bold black letters. He paired it with grey faded distressed jeans and black skater trainers. His blonde hair fell loosely around his face and he had a glint in his blue eyes. Sarah was wearing a form fitting dark green tank top paired with a striped blue and white cardigan. She also wore a white tutu with black leggings underneath. Her shoes were flat white sandals. Her blonde hair came down just past her shoulders and her brown eyes shone in the moonlight. They came to a building that said 'Nahrungszufuhren (rationiert)' . Carl pointed to the sign and whispered to the rest of them.

Carl: What do you suppose that means?

The other soldiers and Gregg looked at him and shrugged. Sarah examined the sign and then spoke in a tone that sounded like she was impressed with herself.

Sarah: It means Food Supplies, rationed.

They all looked at her and blinked in shock. Except for Gregg, who knew what a know it all his sister could be sometimes. He just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms casually.

George: Then that's where we need to go.

They all nodded and stopped whispering, heading towards the building. They stopped in front of the two guards there. The guards looked them up and down, looked oddly at Gregg and Sarah, but then stood aside to let them through anyway. The five of them let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and went into the building. Inside, they found lots of fruit and vegetables and salad ingredients and any foods that could be found from nature. There were also bottles of water. It didn't look too appetising to Gregg and Sarah. To them the food looked mouldy and old and trodden on. And the water was murky and brown. The soldiers looked very excited by all the food and drink there. But the two from the future guessed that this was probably because things were hard in times of war. They all took a sack and started filling it to the brim with supplies. There was also ammo and guns there, which was strange to store with food. They shrugged it off and also filled their sacks with ammo and Gregg and Sarah grabbed a gun each. A soldier was eyeing them curiously. Unlike other soldiers they'd seen here, this one had a Japanese military uniform on. He had short black hair, tanned skin and dark narrowed brown eyes. Once they had filled their bags, the Japanese soldier shouted at them.

Japanese soldier: 停止! これは配給されています! が多すぎています! に戻します!

(Translation: Stop! It is rations! You are taking too much! Put it back!)

The others looked at each other in total confusion.

Gregg: Sarah? You have any idea what he's saying?

He whispered to Sarah. She shook her head.

Sarah: No. I only speak German not Japanese.

She whispered back. He smirked.

Gregg: Not such a know it all then are you?

He whispered. Sarah gave him a harsh glare.

Sarah: This is not the time or the place!

She whispered back harshly. When they didn't do what the soldier asked of them, he cocked his gun and aimed it at them. Their eyes widened.

Jeremy: What do we do?

He whispered.

Sarah: Run.

Shouted Sarah and they picked up their sacks and ran out the building. The Japanese soldier followed them out of the building, firing at them as he went.

Japanese soldier: それらを停止! が多すぎる供給しています! と私はそれらをませんの一つにと考えています。 Go! それらをカットオフにしてください! すぐに!

(Translation: Stop them! They are taking too many supplies! And I believe them not to be one of us! Go! Cut them off! Quickly!)

He then repeated in German for the benefit of the German soldiers there. As there were only Japanese and German soldiers there, he didn't need to repeat it in any other language but those two.

Japanese soldier: Stoppen Sie sie! Sie nehmen zu viel Versorgungen! Und ich glaube ihnen, um einer von uns nicht zu sein! Gehen Sie! Schneiden Sie sie ab! Schnell!

(Translation: Stop them! They are taking too many supplies! And I believe them not to be one of us! Go! Cut them off! Quickly!)

The German and Japanese soldiers quickly cut off all the exits, running towards the intruders. The soldiers were firing at them. The team of five got out their guns and aimed them but their guns were quickly shot out of their hands, away from reach, one by one. They were surrounded. They were trapped.

Xxx

Dun dun dun! Another cliff-hanger! I know, I know. I'm addicted to them. I was debating to do this cliff-hanger for this chapter or a later one I had planned, but I think that will now happen next chapter. Sorry for any inaccuracies. Ya know it's funny. When I first started writing this series it was pretty bad. It was very short, not very detailed and not all that emotional to start with. I think I've come a very long way since this. You just have to compare the first in this series to this one and you can see that. What do you guys think? Also, I had an idea for this story but after that was written down I was just winging it and just typing whatever came to mind. I don't really have a set goal for the end of this story, except for whether or not they get back home. What? I/'m not telling yet. You have to read to find out. Ok, so I was winging it, but now, I actually know what's happening next chapter before I write it! Whoo! So. Please read, review, and tune in next chapter to find out what happens. Love you x

Xxx


	10. Chapter 10: HomewardBound(Don'tLookBack)

The Gwy, Young Dracula series: War Torn.

A/N: This is the next one in The Gwy, Young Dracula series. You thought it was finished didn't you? You thought The Gwy, Young Dracula series: Gwynn's 16th was the last story in this series. Well it wasn't. There's more! Are you pleased about that? I know I've taken a long time to get this up and I'm sorry for that. I took a little break from this series to get my other stories done. So I am sorry for the delay but here we are now. The plot for this story is not my idea. I read someone else's story and had a few ideas from that. I can't remember the story or the author but thank you to them anyway. I'm not gonna tell you what it's about. I'm just gonna say that I had to borrow a time travelling coffin for this story. Ok. Thank you guys for being patient. I hope this will be ok for you. Oh and remember last time on this series Gwynn turned 16 and is now a full vampire, and a scary one at that. Will she be the same? Or will there be drastic changes to her personality? Also we find out where Gregg and Sarah have been all this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own the time travelling coffin or the idea of it. I do not own the world war two ideas. I do not own Young Dracula or its characters. I do not own the German, English or other armies. I do not own anything! I only own my dear Gwynnovere, Sarah and Gregg.

Xxx

A/N: So sorry for the delay on this chapter! I have no excuses; I have just been lacking inspiration. Well, ok, that's kind of an excuse. Anyways... I hope this chapter will be ok for you. Will they ever get out of the past? Will all of them get back to their time? Find out on The Gwy, Young Dracula series: War Torn. Ok, on with this chapter. Enjoy! Please read and review! Love you all!

Xxx

They escaped from a fiery death but those vampires are still on the loose.

Gwynn lost control as she was hungry and the bloodlust got the best of her making her attack Jeremy. She instantly regretted it afterwards.

A taste of human blood has made Vlad turn bad. Will they get him back?

Vlad left the group after turning bad. Jeremy, Carl, George, Gregg and Sarah left Vlad and Gwynn behind to go on a dangerous mission to get supplies.

They were then captured. How will they get out of this one?

Xxx

Chapter 10: Homeward Bound (Don't look back)

Gregg, Sarah, George, Carl and Jeremy were locked up in the same small steel-barred prison cell. They were sitting down on a thin bench. It was dirty in there and very cramped. There was barely enough room to breathe. Their weapons had been taken hostage, as had their stolen supplies, and they were all due to be taken to questioning. They knew that the Germans and the Japanese suspected them to be English, so they had to be really careful what they said. If they discovered they were English, they would likely be shot on the spot. They had been in this cell all night now and it was getting light. They were wondering how on earth they were gonna get out of this one. Gregg fidgeted impatiently and Sarah was wincing in slight pain as they were sitting next to each other.

Sarah: Ow. Move over!

Gregg stopped fidgeting, looked at the wall, and then put his head in his hands.

Gregg: I wish I could.

The three soldiers shushed them and turned to the face them. Carl glared at them and whispered harshly.

Carl: Keep it down you two! 1. This is no place for sibling rivalry. And 2. We can't let the German's and the Japanese know we're English.

Sarah and Gregg glared at him but nodded and became silent. They then heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. There was a rhythmic clunking sound echoing down the halls. They all gulped and stared out the bars as they realized someone was coming for them. Sarah and Gregg were holding hands for comfort and the three soldiers were getting closer to each other, also seeking comfort. They were all afraid, really afraid, that this was the end for them. The boots making the noise came around the corner. The person belonging to the clunky boots was tall and was wearing a soldier's uniform complete with gun, gloves and a helmet that covered their whole head and face. Their whole appearance was shrouded by the uniform they were wearing. The soldier put their gun on the floor and took their helmet off revealing a pale face with brown eyes and brown plaits. It was Gwynn! Their eyes and mouths widened at the sight of her. Gwynn smirked and rose an eyebrow, taking a key out of her helmet and dangling it in the air.

Gwynn: What? You didn't think I wouldn't come for you, did you?

Gwynn took the key and unlocked the door. They all stood up hesitantly. Gregg and Sarah were smiling at Gwynn whilst the soldiers were glaring at her, particularly Jeremy.

Sarah: Gwynn!

Jeremy: We don't need your help.

His hands balled into fists as he glared at her. Gwynn rose an eyebrow again and tilted her head to the side, quickly tilting it back.

Gwynn: Now now. That's no way to talk to the person who's saving your life.

Jeremy got closer to Gwynn and got in her face. The others just sat back down on the bench out of the way, just in case, and watched the confrontation.

Jeremy: It is if she's also the one who tried to kill me.

Gwynn looked down and bit her lip, feeling momentarily guilty. She then slowly looked up again having acquired more self-confidence. It showed in the glint in her eyes.

Gwynn: Ok, firstly, that was an accident. Secondly, if I wanted you dead, I could have left you here to die.

Jeremy looked into her eyes, trying to read into them, and blinked, rendered speechless. He then just nodded and the others hesitantly got off the bench, wondering if it was over. Gwynn nodded back as a sign of respect and then stood aside so they could get out of the cell.

Gwynn: Well what are you all waiting for? We don't have all day.

She gestured for them to exit the cell. They all just shook their heads and chuckled at this. They then walked out of the cell. Gwynn locked the door behind them and threw away the key. They all gave her a confused look.

George: What did you do that for?

Carl: I think I know. In war, you can't take any prisoners. Right?

Gwynn turned around and smiled at him.

Gwynn: Right.

Gregg: They took our supplies and weapons.

Gwynn smirked at them and gave a small, mischievous laugh. She held up their supply bags and their weapons. They all gasped, amazed at how she did this. They all took their respective bags and weapons.

Carl: How did you get here? Why did you even come for us?

Gwynn: Because...

She shrugged and smiled.

Gwynn: You guys are my friends. I couldn't just leave you here.

They all smiled warmly at this, even Jeremy. Gwynn smirked again, her face lighting up mischievously.

Gwynn: And as for how... Well, that's a very interesting story.

She proceeded to tell them the story of how she came to their rescue.

Xxx

Gwynn's flashback

Gwynn was still sat at the wall, feeling sorry for herself. She looked up at the sky. She was getting worried as it was getting light. Why weren't they back yet? Were they even coming back here? Maybe they weren't. Maybe they had deliberately left her there. Maybe they were continuing the journey without her. She shook her head and put it between her knees, feeling sorry for herself. She looked up again, thinking deeply about it. _But what if they're in trouble? _She thought to herself. She stood up looking at her surroundings. She wondered if Vlad was ok. She wondered if he'd found a safe place to shelter for daylight. She hoped so. She realised that she better find one as well. She looked around one more time and then headed to find shelter. On the way, she decided to pass where her friends had gone. Just to check in on them. She walked up to the gate and stood facing a Japanese guard. She spoke and acted in a frantic manner, though, this was all an act.

Gwynn: すみません、サー？ どうか助けてください。 私と私の友人たちは道に迷いました、そして今私は（彼・それ）らがどこにいるか知りません！ どうにかして、我々はすべてここに終わりました。 私はどのようにか知りません、ただ。... どうか私サーに手を貸してください。 あなたは男とブロンドの髪と目をした私の年齢についての少女に会いましたか。 我々はここでサーであるはずではありません！ どうか。

(Translation: Excuse me, sir? Please help me. Me and my friends got lost and now I don't know where they are! Somehow, we all ended up here. I don't know how, but... Please help me sir. Have you seen a guy and girl about my age with blonde hair and eyes? We're not supposed to be here sir! Please.)

The soldier shook her to get her to calm down, meeting her eyes.

Japanese soldier: 落ち着いた下方の少女。 その容姿をはめる多くの人々がいます！ 私は私がうまく何をすることができるか見るでしょうか？

(Translation: Calm down girl. There are a lot of people who fit that appearance! I will see what I can do ok?)

Gwynn just sniffed, calming down, and nodded her head.

Japanese soldier: ただ。... ここに以前に我々の供給を盗もうとする若干のならず者がいました。 けれども（彼・それ）らは日本語を話すように思われませんでした。... あるいはドイツ語。

(Translation: But... there were some rascals here earlier trying to steal our supplies. But they didn't seem to speak Japanese... or German.)

Gwynn looked up in excitement, still in acting mode. She realised that this must be George, Carl, Jeremy, Gregg and Sarah. Well, it was a good thing she was coming to the rescue, she thought to herself.

Gwynn: 私の友人たちはイタリア人です。 （彼・それ）らはドイツ語あるいは日本語を話しません。 それは（彼・それ）らであり得ました。

(Translation: My friends are Italian. They do not speak German or Japanese. It could be them.)

Gwynn was jumping up and down in excitement now.

Japanese soldier: オーケー。 私は（彼・それ）らがあなたの友人たちであるかどうか見るためにあなたを囚人のところに連れて行くでしょう。

(Translation: Ok. I will take you to the prisoners to see if they are your friends.)

Gwynn just nodded and smiled.

Gwynn: ありがとうございます、サー。 あなたの名前は何ですか？

(Translation: Thank you sir. What is your name?)

She batted her eyelids and gave him a sickly sweet smile. He gave her a warm smile, his black hair flowing in the wind and his brown eyes glittery. He was holding a helmet in his hand that would conceal his whole head were he to put it on.

Japanese soldier: それはリー・ウォンです

(Translation: It's Lee Wong.)

As the soldier went to turn around, she grabbed him by the throat and snapped his not. She didn't kill him, she just snapped it far enough to render him unconscious. He would have a sore throat when he woke up, but otherwise he would be fine. She smirked as he fell to the floor and shook her head, crossing her arms.

Gwynn: Sucker.

She quickly looked around to make sure no-one saw and then quickly dragged him behind the bush. She came out dressed in his uniform with his gun in one hand and his helmet in the other. She quickly put the helmet on to make sure no-one recognised her. She confidently walked into the camp. She instantly started looking for their holding cell area. She quickly found it and walked into the building. The building was quite large and it was taking a while and she still hadn't found them. She looked out the window and frowned, seeing that sunrise would be soon. She hoped they could find shelter by then. She sighed and continued her search. After a while, she found something she recognised. It was George, Carl, Jeremy, Gregg and Sarah's guns in a steel-barred cage. She frowned as she also saw bags. What was in them? She frowned again as she pulled at the cage and it was locked. She looked around, trying to see if she could find a key. She searched around in her pockets and found a key. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it in surprise. It was oddly shaped as it was cylindrical. It looked like a master key. She frowned as she tried it in the lock of the small cage. Her eyes widened and she smiled as it turned and the cage door opened. She squealed in excitement as she looked in one of the bags. _Supplies. _She thought to herself. _At least I don't have to do all the work. _She picked up the weapons and the bags of supplies and headed further down the hallway. She came to a room and put it all down on the floor for a moment.

Xxx

Back to present.

Gwynn: And now I'm here.

She looked out the window again and frowned. The sun was starting to come up.

Gwynn: But that's enough storytelling for now. I think it's about time we all got out of here. Don't you?

They all nodded and grabbed their respective weapons and bags of supplies. Gwynn put her helmet back on.

Gwynn: Put your hands together as if they are tied. Also, stand in front of me.

They all nodded and did as she said. She pointed her gun at them, treating them like the prisoners they were, and led them out of the building. They managed to get all the way to the front gate when a German soldier approached them.

German soldier: Halt! Wer sind sie und wo sind sie unter den Gefangenen?

(Translation: Stop! Who are you and where are you taking the prisoners?)

Gwynn was guessing that Lee Wong, who she'd stolen the suit from, understood and spoke German. She was also guessing that this soldier spoke and understood Japanese. She hoped she was right. For all their sakes. She put on Lee's voice and hoped that this would fool the German soldier.

Gwynn: それはリー・ウォンサーです。 私は囚人を我々の他の「留置場」に連れて行きます。 あなたは１人のサーを知っています。

(Translation: It's Lee Wong sir. I am taking the prisoners to our other "cell". You know the one sir.)

She put air quotes around the word cell. The other soldier smiled at her, grinning wickedly, and nodded in understanding. Underneath her helmet, Gwynn let out a sigh of relief that he bought that. She was totally winging it.

German soldier: Ja, ich weiß, dass das ein. Fort Lee.

(Translation: Yes, I know the one. Proceed Lee.)

Gwynn smiled and nodded, which was a hard task with the heavy helmet weighing her down. She then took the "prisoners" out the gate. As soon as they were out of sight, Gwynn ditched the helmet and they all breathed a sigh of relief. The others uncrossed their hands and Gwynn stopped pointing her gun at them. Gwynn looked up in the sky and saw the sun come up. She started to sizzle and burn and groaned in pain. They watched as she started to burn.

Gwynn: I need shelter. Now.

Carl: The base isn't far from here.

He pointed in the distance and Gwynn squinted to see it. It was at least two miles away.

Carl: Think you can make it.

Gwynn: Maybe. If I run. See you there.

With that she ran towards the base using vampire speed. The other just stood there for a second, watching her go. They were a little surprised at her speed. They all, though some secretly, hoped she'd get there in time. George, Carl, Jeremy, Gregg and Sarah started walking to the base and were there after about 40 minutes. They all looked around, trying to find Gwynn.

Sarah: Gwynn?

They found her in a shaded room just off to the side of where Sarah was standing. She was still burning and had caught fire! Their eyes all widened.

Gwynn: I'm on fire!

She groaned in pain at the burns that were forming from the fire around her. The others all looked around to see if they could find something to put the fire out. Jeremy found a mop bucket that was filled with water. He quickly picked it up and threw it over Gwynn. Jeremy put the bucket down, seeing that the fire was out. Gwynn was no longer in pain but she sputtered water where some had got in her mouth. She made a face as the water had tasted old.

Gwynn: Thanks.

Jeremy just nodded and smiled. Gwynn's eyes turned red and the others all instantly took a step back. Gwynn blinked and took a deep breath and her eyes went back to normal.

Gregg: You're hungry?

Gwynn just nodded and gave him a small smile. Her burns were starting to heal now, very slowly. She stayed on the floor for a while, trying to get her energy back.

Gwynn: Just give me a minute.

Sarah: But you need blood?

Sarah asked. Gwynn just nodded again.

George: I'll offer myself as long as you promise not to go all monster on me.

Gwynn shook her head and gave him a small smile.

Gwynn: I promise. But I can't drink human blood.

Gregg: Gwynn. You're not gonna turn out like Vlad.

Gwynn gave him a bright smile.

Gwynn: I know. But I have a strict diet.

Carl: But... you could die right?

Gwynn shook her head.

Gwynn: I'll be fine. As long as we find our way home soon.

The others all frowned at this but nodded. Gwynn stood up and the others all relaxed as the crisis was over.

Jeremy: Why did you risk yourself to come for us?

Gwynn: I told you. You guys are my friends. I couldn't just leave you there to die.

They all smiled warmly at her after she said this, realising that she was just a girl who had a small problem with control. Underneath all of the vampire was this sweet innocent girl who was selfless and had risked her life to save them.

Jeremy: Then I forgive you Gwynn.

George: Me too.

Carl: Me three.

Gwynn smiled really brightly at this, pleased that they were all friends again. They all then began to search the base. They went down the hallway and Gwynn saw something that was familiar. Her eyes widened as she realised what it was. She pointed to it.

Gwynn: This is the time travelling coffin that we came here in! We can go home!

Gregg and Sarah smiled, happy to be going home.

Carl: So I guess this is goodbye?

Sarah: I guess so.

She hugged the soldiers and then got into the coffin. In a few moments, Gregg opened it again and she had disappeared. Gregg put one hand in his pocket and saluted them with the other.

Gregg: Well, goodbye I guess.

George: Goodbye Gregg. Look after your sister.

Gregg nodded and then jumped into the coffin. In a few moments, he also disappeared. Gwynn tilted her head and smiled at the soldiers.

Gwynn: It's been a pleasure knowing you.

Carl: Likewise.

George: Ditto.

Jeremy: I'm glad I met you Gwynn. Take care of yourself.

Gwynn then hugged each of the soldiers in turn. Her smile dropped as she looked out the window and realised Vlad was still out there somewhere. Jeremy noticed this and frowned.

Jeremy: Worried about your boyfriend?

Gwynn just nodded.

Jeremy: He'll come back when the time's right. And we'll all look out for him. Right guys?

The other soldiers just nodded. Gwynn nodded again and gave them a small somewhat sad smile.

Gwynn: Thank you.

She then hopped into the coffin, also disappearing.

xxx

Gwynn, Gregg and Sarah appeared back in their own time in the study room in the castle. They were all relieved to be back. Gwynn looked back at the coffin, thinking about Vlad who was still stuck in the past. Her eyes watered slightly as she wondered if she'd ever get him back. Not just back to the future but back to the Vlad she knew.


End file.
